


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by sophia_m



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: Ethan and Benji are undercover at a wedding, slow dancing together as Benji comes to terms with his feelings for Ethan.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we make our friends, we make our enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569529) by [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42). 



> To ORiley42, thank you for inspiring me to write this with that prompt of yours! Everyone go read ORiley42's stories, they're an incredible writer and have written my top Ethan/Benji stories!

Benji knew why he was roped into doing this. Ilsa had broken her ankle and therefore couldn’t come on this mission, there was no way they were going to convince Luther to do this and for whatever reason they wouldn’t ask Brandt if he wanted to do it. So, they had turned to Benji, asking him if was up to it. Or rather Ilsa had, with that knowing smile of hers and a clap on his shoulder.

He had protested; said he didn’t have a nice enough suit, wasn’t feeling well, wouldn’t fit in with the other guests. None of it worked and so here he was, sitting at a table beside Ethan, their thighs brushing against each other as the other wedding guests moved onto the dance floor. 

With a smile, Ethan turns to Benji, “Want to dance?” Ethan asks. 

“Oh no, I don’t dance.” Benji says as he takes a sip of champagne. 

“Oh come on,” Ethan pulls Benji to his feet, smiling brightly as he practically drags the younger agent to the middle of the dance floor. “It’s just a little dance.”

“So, just place your hand on my shoulder and I rest my hand on your waist.” He moves his hand to rest on Benji’s waist before clasping Benji’s free hand in his as he adds, “And try not to look so scared.” 

Benji nods, swallowing dryly as he carefully puts his hand on Ethan’s shoulder, faintly aware that Ethan is taking the lead. “Sorry, I’m not much of a dancer.” He’s aware of how hot his face feels and he’s sure he’s turned bright red and that the hand that’s clasped in Ethan’s is slowly getting sweaty. “And now what?”

“Just sway with me,” Ethan shrugs, still smiling warmly at Benji.

He feels himself getting lost in the music, the feel of Ethan’s hand on his waist and the way he squeezes his hand every few beats. The song is slow and sweet and a perfect song for two lovers to dance to is all Benji can think. Benji focuses his eyes anywhere but Ethan’s face because he knows if he meets Ethan’s eyes, he’ll lose it. 

He’ll see the happiness and warmth in Ethan’s eyes, the smile playing on his lips and the way his tanned face from his recent vacation will glow under the venue’s lights and he’ll know for sure that what he’s been feeling since Kashmir isn’t just a crush but something more. Much more.

Benji turned to look at the newly wedded couple who were swaying together in the center of the dance floor, staring at each other with nothing but love in their eyes and Benji felt a sting of sadness. He wonders if he’ll ever get to their stage.

“You okay?” Ethan asks before following Benji’s line of sight. “Yeah they seem like a good couple, don’t yeah? I really hope they aren’t involved with her cousin’s business.”

“Hey guys, see anyone who could be our man?” Brandt’s voice comes through their earpieces. “You both remember the profile, right?”

“Nothing suggests they know about his side business.” Benji says, sighing softly as he searches the rest of the guests for anyone who matches the profile. “I don’t see him Brandt.”

He can suddenly feel Ethan’s breath on his cheek, painfully warm, and Benji realizes that Ethan has leaned forward, his chin resting on Benji’s shoulder as he searches the crowd behind Benji. “Nah Brandt, I don’t see him. He could’ve stepped outside or maybe he wasn’t invited.”

“Damn it,” Brandt snaps in their ears as Luther adds, “But continue to keep an eye out for any sign of him.”

Benji and Ethan continue to dance and slowly Benji feels himself relaxing, enjoying the way they’re moving around the dancefloor. He glances over at Ethan, and seeing a soft smile playing at his lips, Benji returns his smile almost shyly. They’re still moving together but have slowed, the song has faded to the back of Benji’s mind and all he can focus on is the smile on Ethan’s face and the warmth in his eyes. 

_ I shouldn’t have let you drag me to the dance floor but now that I have, I don’t want this to end.  _ Is all Benji can think. Benji isn’t surprised that he’s thinking this, he’s known since he first saw Ethan laying in that medical tent in Kashmir that he’s had feelings for the agent. He could tell you that he’s had these feelings since before Dubai but he would most definitely never act on them except. 

“I could stay like this forever, in his arms with that smile and that look in his eyes.”

“What did you say?” Ethan asks, a small laughing slipping from his mouth.

_ Shit. Did I say that aloud? _

Benji goes to take a step back but then Ethan is moving his arms to wrap them around Benji’s waist, hands clasped together behind his back and they’re still swaying together. There’s still a smile on Ethan’s lips, his eyes full of something Benji can’t place. 

Then he’s bringing Benji closer to him until their chests are pressed against each and Benji’s too scared to move or even breath. Benji thinks he’s trembling and he would swear that right now, his heart is about to beat right out of his chest and then Ethan’s laughing again and leaning forward until their lips are brushing against each. It’s soft and chaste and when Ethan breaks the kiss, he leaves Benji wanting more.

_ “ _ Well that was better than I imaged.”

“You’ve imagined kissing me before?” Ethan asks with a smirk, his head tilted to the side as Benji wraps his arms around Ethan, fingers threading through the short hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Shut up.” Benji smiles before catching Ethan’s lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I was listening to "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons so in my mind that's the song they're dancing to but I intentionally left the song unnamed so you can imagine any song you'd like


End file.
